


Spy Noir but Pink

by marshmellow_sirel



Series: Anton interacts with Children. It doesn't go well. [2]
Category: LazyTown, The Spy Next Door (2010)
Genre: Anton has bad luck with spies, Drabble, Gen, Siblings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmellow_sirel/pseuds/marshmellow_sirel
Summary: The Lazy Town Spy Club investigates Anton





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that if you saw this on life-is-full-of-games that I was the one who submitted it on Anon. No theft. I wrote this originally and now I'm posting it properly.

Tuesday, 3:00 p.m. A Sunny quiet day in Lazy Town. Too quiet for Stephanie’s, Agent Pink’s, taste. She held a carrot stick between her fingers, like a cigarette, before she ate it. Something was afoot in Lazy Town, she could feel it in her gut. She was on her own, her partner was caught off guard in the line of duty, and she would miss him. (In reality, Stingy ripped off one of his piggybank cuff links when it got snagged on a branch of a bush yesterday so his mother grounded him from today’s excursion). Agent Pink hunkered down behind the wall and pulled down her sunglasses to peer through a pair of binoculars at the stranger.

Anton Poldark, that’s what he called himself, showed up in town the other day. It smelled like one of Robbie’s schemes however Anton was too short to be Robbie in disguise and kept to himself. Still, it seemed suspicious at best. She watched him sit outside the café drinking what looked like an ice tea, his chin in his hand, and drum his fingers on the table.

Stephanie pulled out a walkie-talkie, “Agent Mine, are you there?”

“I’m here, Pink,” said Stingy in a quiet voice clearly attempting to hide his illicit activities from his mother’s ears. “What’s the good word?”

“The target has not been complicit in any suspicious activities, Agent Mine.”

The walkie-talkie beeped, “Do we have confirmation he is not a part of Robbie’s latest scheme?”

Stephanie put down the binoculars, “We have confirmation. Besides, I saw Robbie asleep on a park bench a few minutes ago.” She pushed her sunglasses up with one finger and looked back at the café. Anton was gone, his table empty, a single bill tucked underneath the half-empty glass flapped in the breeze. “I lost sight of the target.”

The hot pink trilby hat toppled off her head and Stephanie spun on her heel to face Anton. “What are you doing?” he said in a thick Russian accent, his hand still poised to flick her hat off her head. He sneered. “Little girls should know better than to spy on others.”

“I’m not spying, per say,” said Stephanie as picked up her trilby hat off the ground and brushed it off. “I was investigating.”

“What?”

The walkie-talkie beeped in her hand, “Agent Pink, report,” said Stingy. “Have you located the target?”

Tension hung in the air. Anton raised an eyebrow. Stephanie moved slowly to put the walkie-talkie behind her back and flick the off switch. Anton, however, was faster. He grabbed the walkie-talkie out of her hand and placed a strong hand on Stephanie’s pink banged forehead to keep her back.

“Children,” Anton spoke into the walkie-talkie but focused on Stephanie. “Should not spy on others. Da?” He held the walkie-talkie over his head. “I catch you spying again I’m going to throw this as hard as I can, da? And I’m stronger than Sportacus.”

Stephanie stopped struggling momentarily to scoff, “What? You’re not stronger than Sportacus.”

Anton rolled his eyes and pitched the walkie-talkie as far as he could across Lazy Town. Unfortunately, it didn’t get far as Sportacus caught it while he climbed down the rope ladder from his airship less than a hundred feet away. Anton threw up his hands and walked away from Stephanie muttering in Russian but she heard one phrase in English, "I hate spies."


End file.
